gamecreepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
The Mystery of Accepy
Hello! This is a Roblox creepypasta. Enjoy! So one day, I went on Roblox. I played many games, including Jailbreak, Prison life, and build a boat. But when I played build a boat for treasure, a strange, unnamed, distorted character came onto my base. He sent me a friend request. Roblox said "NIL" sent a friend request, due to the fact that the player was unnamed. The unnamed player said, "accepy. NOW." My mouse was hovering over decline and I declined it. He said "you didn't ACCEPY MY FRIEND REQUEST" and I was starting to think that he wasn't accidentally misspelling Accept. Twice in a row? That's quite rare. I asked if he meant Accept. He replied with "no, I meant ACCEPY! Accept means yes. Accepy means" and then Roblox did that weird glitch where it cuts off the last word in a message. He sent another friend request. This time, I accepted. He then got furious. "I TOLD YOU TO ACCEPY!", he said. The figure started becoming more distorted with the objects around the unnamed figure starting to invert. Soon enough, the whole map was inverted. Then, white noise appeared on my screen. I heard white noise for a few seconds after that then then a popup appeared. You have been kicked from the game: Failed to connect. But, it wasn't the normal popup window. It was... gray. I never saw anything like it. Then Roblox closed out on it's own. I tried to join back, but the loading screen became white noise. Finally, on the 74th time that I join, it allowed me to join. At this point, I call the strange figure 'Accepy". Accepy keeps going around my base and it lifts up off of the island where people build their boats. I jump down into the waters and - perfect timing! I landed on a boat. It sailed away from Accepy. I sat down. I told the captain everything about Accepy. The boat had rockets on it, and so he flew away very far. Accepy then threw some sort of blue orb at our boat. The captain saw Accepy and the blew orb and turned on the extra thrust button. We quickly got into the glitch zone and our graphics became terribly scrambled. Once we spawned back in the islands, Accepy crushed my team. The white noise appeared again. And I was kicked. So I had enough with build a boat and thought to myself "Wow, that was a mean trick by the developer!". I joined Jailbreak, and I was shocked. Accepy joined the game. He flew over the bank. The top of the bank broke apart and unanchored. It started flying towards Accepy then blew apart all over the map. It got so bad that all of the cops and robbers teamed up in Jailbreak to try and get rid of Accepy. Accepy picked up my McLaren car and it was disassembled right in front of me. It was reduced to virtual dust. I was then thrusted across the map. The evil white noise came back. At this point, I full on nerd raged. I decided to play Minecraft. However, Accepy appeared on the title screen and immediately turned the play buttons to dust. Then, he vaporized the exit button. So, I just closed the game with the little X thing on the top-right side. I played Roblox again. This time, I played Adopt Me. Accepy was there. Now, he blew apart all the buildings, toys, and vehicles. I decided enough was enough. I went into my computer files and went into Roblox. There was a file named "ACCEPY.DLL" and I deleted it. I played Roblox flawlessly. And Accepy was gone! Thanks for reading! If you want more, click here! Category:Roblox Category:Minecraft Category:Medium-Short Category:Finished